Last of Us: Soldier from the Future
by alexisg200
Summary: I made this story out of the blue also no i am not going to give some elaborate explanation as to how my OC made into the last of us universe because and i know this sounds like some bs excuse but it's because my oc doesn't how he got there. but i hope you enjoy also please be gentle with your reviews
1. Chapter 1

_Year Unknown_

_Month Unknown_

_Location Earth_

_Corporal Isaac Galvez, ODST _

_Time 12:08 PM_

_I have no idea how I got to this swampy shit hole, of course that would be over exaggerating because I did see some buildings while I was falling so it shouldn't count as a _

_swamp but that was before I crashed through the remains of a house and scared the shit out of whatever animal that called this place home but anyway back to my current _

_situation I have just gotten out of my drop pod and retrieved my trusty suppressed M7 Sub-Machine Gun and M6SC Pistol along with some flash bangs, grenades, and those decent M.R.E.S I would say "shitty" but they aren't that bad. I quickly jumped down unto an old rusty car then I looked around a bit more, I saw deer looking at me and then it _

_ran away as if I scared even though I didn't move an inch, "something else spooked it or someone else" I whispered to myself, as I was thinking of how the hell I could end up in a post apocalyptic version of earth I heard gunshots, they sounded like small caliber weapons but not of my time so I obviously landed in a 21stcentury earth because I _

_heard the distinct fire of a Colt M1911 Pistol I had fired them before as a little activity while I was on leave from service so that's how I knew it was that gun and the shots were close probably only a mile away, to the west so I undid the safety on my M7 and ran towards the shots._

_When I finally got there the shooting had stopped I saw a hill to my right so I climbed it hoping to get a better view of the aftermath of the gunfight that occurred and what I _

_saw didn't shock me at all, a total of 7 bodies all male I could tell by zooming in with my weapon's scope, I have to say whoever killed these men was an amazing shooter _

_seeing as how all of the shots were headshots, What I saw next DID shock me, an old man probably in his mid to late 50s came out of a destroyed what I assumed used to be _

_a grocery store and right beside the old man was a young girl probably in her early teens with red hair. These people killed those men? I gotta say I was even more impressed to find out the shooter was the GIRL currently holding the 45._

_I knew I had to get down there and introduce myself to them and get answers as to why everything is in ruin, but then I and the people a few feet away from me heard some _

_rustling to the right of us, someone cursed and I zoomed in with my SMG to see a bandit trying to crawl up a barrier but I shot him as soon as I could see his head there were _

_3 more bandits I assumed from the cursing I heard and they climbed the barrier a hell of a lot faster then their dead friend. The old man and redheaded girl took cover behind a _

_destroyed car, I decided it was best to help them out some more so I unzoomed from my scope and since the bandits were close enough for me to just spray and pray with my _

_smg I emptied my entire mag into the trio their bodies flinching and stumbling with each bloody impact. The old man along with the girl were shocked to see the bandits die so quickly but they still didn't move from their cover._

Now I thought was a good time to introduce myself so I jumped down from the hill, the impact both hurting my feet a little and startling the duo in front of me, the old

man raised his revolver "Who the hell are ya?" I noticed he had a southern accent so he could be from Texas or some other southern state, I held up my hands in the

air just to show I meant them no harm then I noticed the look in the girl's eyes, the look any civilian back in the 25th century would get from looking at an ODST or

Spartan for the first time, a look of awe, fear, and respect but I only saw awe and fear in the girl's eyes and just suspicion from the old man. "You don't have to be

afraid of me I mean you no harm and I saved you from those guys I just have some questions I need answered and I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me as

well". The old man at this point lowered his gun, the girl still had that look in her eye but it soften a bit after I told them I wouldn't hurt them "so what are your names

if you don't mind me asking?" I knew this was the polite thing to say and that was the first question running around in my head, "Umm my name is Ellie and that's Joel

it's good to meet you umm mister" "The name is Isaac Galvez it's good to meet you Ellie and your father Joel"

"she ain't my daughter we're just traveling together." I was going to ask more about how they got stuck with each other but Ellie had beat me to asking the questions

first "where did you come from?" "did you come from space?" "are you an alien in disguise? oh man that would be so fucking cool." I raised my hand to stop her there,

she stopped talking and waited to see if I would answer her questions "look I know both of you must have a lot of questions for me and I will answer them, but I gotta warn you it's more of a long, bloody story so this could take a while."

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Halo, Last of Us Crossover

I told Joel and Ellie everything about myself and where I came from, first I told them a bit about myself

I told them I was born on April 10th 2526, Then I told them I enlisted into my universes armed forces

at 18 in 2544 to fight an alien enemy known as the Covenant, I told them all the shit I had to go through

just to stay alive along with my team and I told them that the war ended with the alliance of one of the

covenant species known as the Elites and the destruction of the rest including the destruction of a

weapon called halo which was built by an alien species called Forerunners in order to destroy all

known life in the galaxy so that this parasite known as the flood wouldn't be able to consume and take over every single part of the universe.

I told them about the Spartans and how one Spartan who was sometimes referred to as Spartan 117 or by his rank Master Chief destroyed the flood on halo and was thought to have escaped but got stranded out in space. After I was done with my tale I looked at their faces, suffice to say they were pretty shocked, Ellie and Joel both had looks that said they had respect for what I had to go through but also horror when I told them how many humans had died both military and civilian during the war.

"wow that's just unbelievable if it weren't for those Spartans and Elites god I can't even imagine"

Ellie stopped to think of something else to say but I told her it wasn't worth it "Okay I've told you my

story let's hear yours Joel". Joel told me about the virus and how Ellie was important and that he had to deliver her to a some kind of rebel group called the Fire Flies, I could tell he was holding out more information but I didn't press him on for more since it wasn't the right time so I just nodded my head and told him thanks for providing the back-story on how he and Ellie ended up together.

"we better get moving it's going to be dark soon, I saw a garage door behind you Isaac maybe you could help us lift It up" I looked behind me and sure enough there was a garage door "sure Joel it doesn't look to heavy" I walked over to it, I griped underneath it then I pulled up and it opened easily enough but I looked forward and what I saw almost made me drop the door on my feet. Inside the room was a table with corpses piled on top of it, Joel and Ellie saw it too but they weren't sick to their stomachs none of us were but it still surprised us I gently let the door fall after getting in and then I started scanning the building as we were walking through, Joel found some shotgun shells and put them in his breast pocket, "you probably don't need these right? Or really any of the ammo that we would find right?" I knew I didn't any weapons from his time since I was carrying 960 rounds of ammunition for my M7 SMG which translates to 20 mags and about 192 rounds for my M6 pistol which is 16 mags.

I had a full mag in my SMG so I didn't need to switch mags yet but when I finally do run out mags for both of these guns, I'll have to use one of their weapons. "No I don't not now at least but thanks Joel".

"Hey guys come over here I found a way out" we both sort of jog to where Ellie was calling from and we saw an opened door leading to a busted staircase with a broken safety rail. Ellie jumped down first, then Joel, and finally me, we kept walking and Ellie started to whistle "Hey I finally know how to whistle" "That's great something else you could annoy me with" Ellie just laughed at his comment

I also started to whistle not to annoy Joel but just for the hell of it "Okay Isaac would you please just" _BANG! J_oel stopped mid-sentence and ducked down behind some wrecked cars. Ellie and me did

the same and we saw two bandits or hunters as Ellie and Joel liked to call them standing on top of a bus with one of them trying to shoot and miss some birds "wow you really suck" "OH FUCK OFF! I'd like to see you try" "Alright give me the rifle then you dumbshit" the hunter who previously had the rifle handed it over to his friend and then jumped off the bus with a shotgun slung across his back.

"okay this is the only way through so we have to get rid of them before more of them show up Isaac you got the silenced guns think you can take them?" "yeah Joel I sure can" I upholstered my SMG and quickly moved around the row of cars, I kept my eyes on the hunter with the shotgun but then I heard footsteps to the right of me, I turned my head and a hunter immediately tackled me he had a pipe in his hand he swung it and it made contact with my helmet but it didn't even leave a dent so he tried to take it off but I already had my finger on the trigger of my SMG I fired about 10 rounds into him then I turned to my left knowing that the guy with the shotgun and the guy on the bus would be aiming for me, they fired they both found their mark but the armor protected me I aimed for the Rifleman I fired 3 rounds each hitting his chest dead center then the guy with the shotgun fired again he still didn't harm me I noticed the shotgun was a double barrel so he ran into cover to reload I ran up to the car he was hiding behind and I shot him at least 5 times. "okay it's all clear " Joel and Ellie stood up from their cover and proceeded to walk over to the gate I was standing next to "thank you Isaac that was pretty badass" Ellie complimented my heroics. Joel opened the gate and we kept on walking.


End file.
